Stay With You
by xXOathkeeperXx
Summary: Zuko saves Katara, Katara saves Zuko and they end up in the lobby of a hotel...by themselves. Poor oblivious Sokka. Response to Rashaka's Blutara Challenge. Rated T for sexual content. BASED ON SPOILERS.


**A/N:** This is in response to **Rashaka's Blutara Challenge** on the KataraZuko Livejournal community. I didn't realize how challenging this was going to be, but alas, now that I have the internet...well, my brother's computer, I'm able to post it! Yay! **Please review**, since reviews are always appreciated! Oh, and to those who are reading my other fanfiction, School starts for me tomorrow so I'll be busier than usual; so updates won't be regular.

**Music that inspired me (These are GOOD Zutara themed songs XD):  
**

_"Without You Here"_ - Goo Goo Dolls  
_"Stay With You"_ - Goo Goo Dolls  
_"Become"_ - Goo Goo Dolls  
_"Come On" _- Ben Jelen  
_"If I Never Knew You"_ - Jon Secada  
_"Banme no Eki"_ Spirited Away OST  
_"Passion atb"_ - Utada Hikaru  
_"You Found Me"_ - Kelly Clarkson  
_"She Is"_ - The Fray  
_"How to Save a Life"_ - The Fray

**Disclaimer:** Nope.

**--- **

**"Stay With You"**

It's amazing how people can change. In fact, it's not about a person changing that amuses me so; no, it is how someone can appear one way but be someone totally different on the inside. In a way, they are showing their true colors, but to others, they are changing. One may appear to be soft and caring and have such a face that would make anyone melt in an instant, but then everything can change when you find the true meaning of their motives. I have found this out the hard way; I've found how evil someone can be. But I found someone so beautiful, that my memories of this wronged person have become almost non-existent.

Only a few months had gone by, but the rigorous training Aang endured by both me and the blind Earthbender Toph, made the days seem longer than they really should be. We had new pursuers and we had to be stronger than ever. One day we'd be fighting about who would do what to help set up camp, while the next we'd be stuck in some desert in the middle of nowhere. That's when everything fell apart. We had found information about the Fire Nation's "darkest day" while at the same time, we lost one of our most loyal friends; Appa.

That's how we ended up here, in the Earth Kingdom capital of Ba Sing Se. A sandbender had told us about Appa being brought here to be auctioned off. Not realizing how immense Ba Sing Se was, our search for the beloved bison took a few days. We asked every person we could find which would lead us to another group of people. Eventually, we made our way to the ruler of the capital. Realizing who Aang was, he instantly brought us to Appa who was chained up in the lower chambers of his palace. In return, a Masquerade Ball was to be held in our honor.

This is where everything changed.

The following day, everyone around me was preparing for the Masquerade Ball. Sokka had left early that morning to help Suki pick out her formal wear, while Toph insisted that she'd go along to help Sokka. Personally, Toph has a thing for my brother, considering she blushed when we mentioned about getting dressed up and at the fact whenever Suki is around, she's always trying to one-up her on everything; and I mean everything. I told Aang to tag along so he could try and prevent any future problems between Toph and Suki.

I was left alone, and no one to go with. Luckily for me, the King had already provided me with formal wear, and I wondered why the others didn't ask for something to wear, rather than spending our money. Before they left, Aang told me they'd probably be out for most of the day.

Bored, but more annoyed than anything, I removed my watertribe clothing to veil myself in the soft silks of the Earth Kingdom. I didn't know that a capital as strong as Ba Sing Se could make such wonderful silks. The ivory colored dress hugged my body wonderfully, each curve being accentuated but not so much that it was over zealous. Then, for the first time in years, I styled my hair so it sat in a tightly woven bun with decorative chopsticks threaded through. My "hair loopies" were gone.

As time passed by, I realized I didn't need anything…I was just looking for an excuse to rid myself of boredom.

Earlier, the king had nicely given all of us a mask that represented the nation we were from. My mask and Sokka's mask were the color of the cerulean ocean. Mine was adorned with sea salt crystals around the border, which were from the Northern Watertribe while Sokka's was simply made of the finest seal skin. Toph's was similar to mine only it was the color of an emerald green, while Aang's was the color of a snowy winter day. All in all, they were simple yet elegant, and only covered the upper halves of our faces.

---

I bid the innkeeper adieu and left for the evening. All around me, people were scurrying in the streets, trying to get ready for the luxurious night ahead of them. It was a time of celebration and a time to have fun.

But, while traveling with the Avatar and arriving at a new town, trouble always seemed to brew up. Making my way down the cobble-stoned street, while listening to my flats click against the hard surface, a sea of people ran by me. They were chasing after something or someone, and curiosity struck me.

Before I knew, the crowd of people grew and grew and an unknown man forced me to the ground. I felt my back hit the ground hard, realizing I had stupidly forgotten to wear my water-skin…not that I'd need it at the celebration. I cursed myself continually, while more and more men circled around me, yelling obscenities and blaming me for the sudden break in the rush.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to get in the way," I pleaded, begging for them to leave me alone.

"Sure you didn't kitten," one of them slurred, clearly implying they had too much to drink. "We're after the Blue Spirit, and you were in the way while all of us were after him!" he continued to yell.

"But he rescued the Avatar!" I explained, hoping they would believe my words.

"Nonsense…he's needed by the Fire Nation and Fire Lord Ozai is offering a heavy reward for the one who catches him; and according to the locals, he's been spotted here in Ba Sing Se!" yelled another man, as he stepped out in the moonlight.

His presence was disgusting. His tethered clothing and horrible body odor made me sick, but when he lifted me by the collar of my dress all I could do was wince by the smell of his breath. I could smell the alcohol and everything else. Their body was intimidating and there was nothing left I could do…

I felt myself fall to the ground once more. Looking up around me, the crowd of the men had grown smaller while many were knocked out cold. My breathing became heavy, as I sensed my body being brought up to my feet, and a pair of strong hands wrapping around my dainty wrists.

I closed my eyes, letting everything around me turn into darkness. I was afraid. I didn't know where I was and I had nothing to protect me. But at the same time, I felt…safe.

Slowly opening my eyes once again, I looked up to see a masked person hovering over me; concealing me within the darkness of the ally. Their body was built and from looking at the frame of their form, it was a teenage boy. His mask was blue, and he was known as the Blue Spirit.

My heart started to beat faster with nervousness, wonder, and excitement. It was like pure ecstasy. His head was placed to the side of me, his hot breath breathing down my neck, sending chills to unknown places. He felt…familiar. His hands were still clutched onto my wrists, pinning me against the brick wall.

I closed my eyes, trying to figure out whether I should be afraid or enthralled at the fact this mysterious masked man had saved me from the drunken men. Then it occurred to me; the grip on my wrists did feel familiar. It was protective yet slightly painful at the same time; it was déjà vu. Only this time, he was saving me from perverted drunk men and not pirates.

A few moments passed and the noise of the crowd died down. I watched as the Blue Spirit lightly pushed himself away from the wall, refusing to face me. I gave him a stern look and observed his broad swords that he had so swiftly sheathed.

"Why are they after you? All you did is help the Avatar," I bravely spoke.

He turned to me but didn't respond. He just…stared.

"You shouldn't be considered an enemy…at least, not anymore," I whispered, turning my head to the side.

"People will do anything for money," he finally responded, trying to hide his identity. No matter how hard he tried to change the tone of his voice, I knew who he was.

"…Even you?"

Things fell silent again. I tried to make things seem less awkward. He knew who I was and I think he figured I knew of his identity. I wanted to console him yet I tried so hard to hate him at the same time for chasing us relentlessly. But for some reason, after all he'd put us through I wanted to forgive him. Things had changed and he wasn't the enemy anymore. He was lost more than anything.

"Why did you save me? I'm pretty sure that I'm the last person on the planet you'd want to save."

I walked away from the wall and approached him slowly. He still managed to not say a word, or move since the moment I spoke. I let out a sigh and placed a welcoming hand on his shoulder. He quickly moved away from my touch, his movements indicating he was unsure as to what was going on.

"We found him!" came a yell from the other end of the ally. It was one of the men from before with three more not too far behind.

The Blue Spirit brought his right broadsword out in front while the other stayed behind him. I cursed myself again and again, for not bringing my water skin.

The fight was not fair at all. It was four against one and he had no chance in escaping. His life would be at stake and so was mine. By this time of night, people were already at the Masquerade Ball so screaming would be useless.

Before long, one of the men had sneaked up behind the Blue Spirit, his swords falling to the ground leaving him completely defenseless.

"Looks like we've stumbled across our little lady friend again," the drunken man slurred. It just had to be the same man from before. He picked me up once again, bringing me closer to his face, his stench being just as horrible as the first time.

I turned around to escape his smell, only to see the Blue Spirit being taken away. I didn't want to be weak. My element was nowhere in sight and the odds were against me, but I had to save my savior. The future of his somewhat innocent life was in my hands.

Lifting my knee, I jabbed the man in the stomach, leaving him winded for only a few moments. Quickly, I released from his grasp with only a small amount of struggle and headed down the ally, picking up the broad swords the men had left behind.

Two of the men heard my footsteps, as they turned around to face me, leaving the Spirit in the hands of the other man. But he had also stopped. I looked in their eyes, as the moon's rays reflected how much they wanted to take the Spirit and me down. Stepping back, I realized how large the men really were. They were just as big as the pirates and I felt intimidated by their nature.

Back home, Sokka had unwillingly taught me some of his warrior based moves. Though I had forced him, I doubted if he really knew what he was talking about. But it didn't matter; any form of fighting, whether it be bending or physical fist to fist combat.

Placing both blades in my left hand, I swiftly brought myself to the ground lifting up into a kick that managed to hit both of the men in the jaw. They fell back, gingerly rubbing the area I had so forcefully kicked. They had come off as being tough but that was the last thing they were, as I watched them run helplessly down the ally.

There was one man left, and if he were to be just like the others, I would have no problem scaring this one with my lack of kicking or punching skills. He threw the Spirit against the wall, and his body fell limply to the ground. The others must have done something to him since his body looked too worn out to move.

The man had caught me off guard while I had my eye on the Spirit. He took me by my arm, squeezing it so tight that I screamed and pulling myself closer to the ground. His grip was tight and I was terrified. He obviously wasn't like the others. He turned me around so my back faced the front of him. I had run out of ideas and all I had left were the swords. The idea of cutting through someone's body was not something I was ready for. As hard as I could, I brought both the swords up, jabbing the man in the groin and barely escaping.

I watched as he fell to the ground, clutching at his stomach and begging for an easier way to breathe. My breathing had become heavy, as I panted in and out with sweat trickling down my face. Putting the thought of the men aside, I headed for the Spirit who was still sitting against the wall. Carefully carrying the swords to my side, I leaned down to check his condition. His breathing was normal, except for the occasional sounds of pain and the fact that he too was clutching to his side. Then something caught the corner of my eye.

I saw a shadow creeping behind me, indicated by a darkened area coming closer towards me. But for the first time I was relieved. There was a puddle of water next to the Spirit and I knew exactly what to do. I set the swords down on the ground and slowly brought myself to my feet, my hands bending the water from the cobble-stoned surface.

Quickly turning around, I flung the water right towards my target, freezing him within his own tracks. I stepped back, making sure he wouldn't be able to escape. The other man was too winded to make a move so I was assured that we were safe…for now.

Turning around, I leaned down once more while picking up the broad swords, sheathing them ever so carefully. Taking his left arm, I wrapped it around my shoulders, while my right arm wrapped around his shoulder. I slowly brought him up to his feet, and headed out the back way of the ally.

---

The streets were dead silent and there was barely any noise except for the occasional street rat and the music from the Masquerade far off into the distance.

"You know, you sure have gotten yourself into a whole lot of trouble," I finally spoke, trying to break the awkward silence between us.

"You could have just left…I didn't need your help," he snapped.

"You're right. I could have just left you to deal with the men on your own but…it wasn't the right thing to do. You needed the help."

Once again, he denied a response.

The awkward silence grew again, but I didn't have any way to break it. I felt so confused. I was battling my beliefs and myself. Ever since the North Pole he had gone through so much; things, I could never imagine. I could tell by the way he carried himself. Even when he wasn't injured, he let on a sense of weakness and in a way, a sense of being afraid. This wasn't the same person I had come in close contact with. He didn't have the same burning will power.

---

My thoughts were interrupted as we arrived at the hotel my friends and I were staying at. I opened the rather large double doors to reveal the owner sitting at her desk. She quickly rose to her feet, when she saw the injured young man in my arms. I told her to get a bowl filled with and some clean towels.

I walked further into the building, until we came upon a small set of stairs. Carefully, I brought him down in a sitting area where he could rest and re-adjust.

"You know, you can take off the mask. I'm not your enemy anymore."

I backed away from him, looking at every detail of the wonderful Oni mask he had obtained. The details and the colors reminded me so much of home and of my people.

"Zuko, I don't know how oblivious you think I am, but I know that grip anywhere. You'd be so much more comfortable if you just remove it."

He let out a sigh of defiance, and slowly untied the ribbons that held the mask up against his face. Placing his hand on the mask, he took it away from his face, revealing everything to me.

He was the same, yet different. His eyes still burned with much passion, but there was a great amount of fear within them as well. He looked tired, and worn out and his clothing was frayed all along the hems. He was drowning within himself. Just like me, he was battling with himself and so much more.

Before long, the innkeeper returned with the water and a batch of fresh towels while closing the door behind her.

"What are you doing with that?" he coldly questioned, watching as I approached him with my element. Surely he was intimidated by the fact it was a full moon.

"You'll see," I simply stated. "So, where does it hurt?"

"I don't need your help!"

"Oh, and I suppose you'd rather walk around with your injuries for the rest of the night."

He gave me an annoyed look and pointed to his left side. From where he was pointing, I could see where the fabric had darkened from the blood. I cringed at the thought, but managed to place my hand in the bowl of water, allowing it to douse my hand and glow like the moon.

Placing my hand over the discolored area, I breathed in and out, feeling the skin below my palms fall back into place. I smiled and looked up to see a very surprised Zuko staring back down. I drew my hand away and curiously watched as the Prince lifted up his shirt, revealing the healed area and to my luck, his well toned abdomen. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks, assuming they were giving off a crimson color.

I placed myself on the rather long pillow Zuko had placed himself on earlier.

"Shouldn't you be at the Masquerade?" he questioned, out of the blue.

"I should, but someone got in my way, and that certain someone owes me big time," I snickered.

"You don't have to stay here. I never asked for your company anyway."

"I know…but I can't risk you getting caught again. To tell you the truth, I'd never forgive myself."

"Why is that?"

"I'm not really sure. I know you've done some bad things in the past, and the fact that you've chased us around the world but…I believe everyone deserves second chances."

"…"

"I'm trying so hard not to hate you right now…but I can't. I just can't. I don't know what you've been through, or why you'll stop at nothing at obtaining Aang. All I know is is that you just need someone to listen…someone other than your uncle," I said, not knowing where these words were coming from, or why I was moving closer. "You're not my enemy anymore…"

---

I'm not really sure what happened or why it happened…it just did. Our bodies had become so close to each other that I had forgotten everything around me. I had been close to the Prince before but this time it was different. I felt like a silly schoolgirl who blushed at the thought of boys. This teenager used to be my enemy, but I felt the most amazing presence from him though he had fear in his eyes, it sure didn't show when we were so close…

I was so intrigued by his ways and his eyes were the most beautiful I had ever seen. I became hypnotized and I was trapped within him.

Closing my eyes to his touch, his hand softly caressing the side of my face, I yearned to know him more. We had only exchanged a few words, but even those few words were enough to make us comfortable. I didn't feel threatened or afraid of him. I wanted to feel every inch of his wondrous body and surely the small peek I had of his abdomen was only the beginning.

I brought myself closer and closer…close enough so our foreheads touched one another, his hot breath breathing down the front of me and my frost bitten breath tickling his lips.

Before I knew, his soft lips were caressing my own and I was addicted. It was the most amazing thing I had ever felt. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss, causing me to moan pleasurably, hinting I wanted more.

He drew away from the kiss, bringing me over his lap so my body was straddled over him. I cupped his face in my hands, letting my tongue trace his upper lip. I felt him smile under my caress as I broke away to stare into his eyes. My eyes soon closed as I felt his lips kissing down my neck, sending goose bumps all around me, and causing my back to arch slightly.

I felt his hands slide up my back and onto my shoulders. His hands were so soft and gentle that I wondered why I hadn't done this sooner. He intoxicated me and the fact that we'd just been "reunited" didn't mean anything to me. All I knew was that I wanted him for myself.

He pushed away the top portion of my dress, revealing my bare shoulders. I felt his supple lips and tongue against my smooth skin as I buried myself deeper into him.

His hands wrapped around my waist as I kissed him once again. I didn't want to stop this pleasure I was feeling and I didn't want him to go away. But I knew that my brother and the others would be returning soon.

"Zuko…" I murmured between kisses. "My brother will be returning soon…"

It took him a few seconds, but my time in complete bliss soon ended. I ran my fingers through his short black hair and smiled at him. I had an idea that Zuko had wanted to do this for quite some time now because a first kiss wasn't supposed to be that amazing. I felt so much passion from him and a sense of protection.

The way his arms wrapped around my tiny waist, his warm hands moving slowly up my body sending shock waves all over…I was enthralled by him. His touch, his smell, the taste of his mouth, when we kissed, and his eyes; his gorgeous honey colored eyes.

---

I felt myself blush again, as I lifted myself up and headed towards the other end of the flat bed. I placed some stray hairs behind my ear and slid the silk fabric over my shoulders, hiding away any evidence as to what I had been doing.

"Thanks for…you know…" mumbled Zuko.

"…for saving your butt?" I finished. "But…what just happened?"

I saw him blush for the first time, and I think he didn't even know what had happened. Just like before, he refused to respond only this time it was because of the awkwardness between us…not because he didn't want to.

"You still owe me though," I laughed.


End file.
